Rewinds
by RaynaMathews
Summary: A new demon shows up and with it a mystical princess. How does Spike know this princess? How does she know things about everyone? What are her feelings for Dawn? Oc/Dawn Spike/Buffy Willow/Tara Xander/Anya
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! This is a Buffy the Vampire Slayer fanfic. There is a slight Evil!Angel and BuffySpike in it. There is also a femslash later on. DawnOc. So here it is! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and by the way, this takes place before Joyce dies and during the time Glory is around. And I made Dawn 16 not 14.

Disclaimer: Grr, I wish I owned it... sorry guys...

"Hello?" A girl called, stepping into the Magick Shop, her small white sundress dancing around her legs. Her hair was long, falling in pure white curls and around her strangely bright green eyes. She wore no shoes on her feet and a silver chain hung from her neck, a purple stone with a woman on it dangled from the chain.

"Is any one here?" She called, blinking when an older man came up a few stairs and smiled at her.

"Hello," The man smiled. "May I help you with something? Help you find anything?"

The girl glanced around, "Do you have a h-healing stone? Or herbs maybe?" She asked softly, looking innocently up at the man. He nodded and turned, grabbing a small box from the top shelf of the wall. He handed it to her and she opened it, glancing wearily at the large blue stone. "Does it heal bad wounds?" She whispered.

The man frowned. "May I ask why? Are you hurt?"

"Yes." the girl said, ticking her head to the side. "Will it work?"

"Yes it should work. May I see your wound?" He asked, his British accent dripping off his tongue. She pulled the hem of her dress up and exposed a large cut, jagged and dripping blood under a messy cloth trying to stop the bleeding. "My god. That looks terrible. Here, sit please." The girl sat in a chair silently as the old man turned the OPEN sign to CLOSED. Pulling out a first aid kit, the man smiled. "What's your name?"

She looked up. "I have many."

"My name's Ruper..."

"Giles. Yes, I am aware. I know much about you." She flinched, her fists clenching in the cloth as Giles stitched up her leg.

"You know me?" He asked, lifting her leg to wrap it in a bandage. "Alright. Tell me the name you go by mainly. The one people call you the most." Giles said, glancing down at the girl as he stood and wiped his hands off. "And after that, why don't you tell me what happened to you, who did this to you?" He asked.

The girl blinked again, ticking her head. "Many call me..."

The door flew open and a man and two women came in. The man was rather large and awkward with brown hair and large eyes. The shorter girl had red hair, wearing a long red skirt and a black blouse. A smile was dancing across her face, smiling at the taller girl next to her. That girl had long blonde hair with brown highlights. She glanced up and frowned. "Mr. Giles, who's this? I thought the store was closed."

"What?" The man looked up before pulling off his glasses to clean them. "Oh yes, it is closed. Erm, this is... this is..."

The girl stood politely and held out a hand. "My name is Lillith. And you are Willow, Alexander and Tara."

"Um... Yes." Willow began, her eyebrows pulling together.

The girl frowned. "You are confused. Why?"

"Because, I don't know you, but you know me... us... How do you know us?" She asked, stepping closer to the girl. "You do look familiar though. Have we met?"

Lillith shook her head. "No we have not met. I know everybody, even though I have been asleep for a very long time. I do believe I fell asleep in the later 1800's. What time is it now may I ask?" She glanced around the shop. "This magick shoppe is very advanced, very... organized." She complimented, having a slight trouble thinking of the word.

"Thank you." Giles said, pride swelling in him. "Now do tell me, what happened to your leg?"

She glanced down at the jagged mark and frowned. "Angelus was not happy that I was back."

"Angel?" Everyone glanced up at the voice.

Buffy stood in the doorway, Dawn right behind her. Her eyes were wide and her eyebrows pulled together. "What about Angel? Is he here?"

Lillith shook her head. "No, he is in Los Angelus. Angelus was not please with me visiting him." Her fingers rubbed absently at the wound on her leg and she looked up at the slayer. "Do you know Angelus? Darla and Drucilla were not with him in LA." She said, looking at the others in the room. Her eyes landed on Dawn. "Who are you? I do not know you."

"You said earlier you knew everyone." Giles muttered, cleaning his glasses again. "And Darla is dead. Drucilla left a long while ago."

"Darla is dead?" She nodded before looking back at Dawn. "I do know everyone. Everyone that's... alive. Who are you?" Lillith stood, taking a step towards the slightly taller 16 year old. "I can't read you. You're, shiny. What are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with another chapter! Here you go guys!

Disclaimer- still dont own anything... ugh

"She's my sister." Buffy said, stepping in front of the girl. "Who are you?"

"I have already stated that my name is Lillith." She said, glancing up at the slayer. "You are Buffy. You are the Vampire Slayer. You know Angelus, why have you not slain him? He is a vampire. Did you slay Darla?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I killed Darla. And I didn't kill Angel because he has a soul. He isn't evil anymore. And if you weren't bleeding I'd think you were a robot. Why are you talking like Anya? It's weird and annoying. Especially since I don't know who you are."

"I am Lillith. I have said this many times already. Why must you keep asking?" She frowned, glancing around. "It is almost dark." She sat down in exasperation.

"I know, I heard you the first time. But what are you?" Buffy said, impatient.

Lillith looked at the others for a moment before looking back at Buffy. "I am not Human if that is what you are asking." she glanced at Xander and frowned. "You do not smell human either. You smell like..." She blinked and wiggled her nose a bit. "You smell like a demon I once knew, a vengeance demon."

Xander's eyes widened and he sniffed at his coat. "Oh, I let Anya wear my jacket yesterday, might be what you're sniffin."

"Anyanka? She is here?" The girl asked, glancing around for the ex-demon.

"Well, no. Anya isn't a demon anymore, she..."

The back door flew open and Anya ran in. "Xander, why did you leave? You weren't there when I got out of the shower. You could have left a..." Her eyes widened when she saw Lillith, her jaw slacking slightly. "Lilly? W-what are you doing here?" Anya gasped, rushing up to her and bending to get a closer look at the girl. "You're hurt!"

She glanced down at the wound once more and sighed. "Yes I am. But Rupert sewed it up." She told the ex demon.

"Well why not get Spike to fix it? It wouldn't look as yucky if you got him to fix it." Anya frowned.

"Spike? Who is Spike?" Lillith asked.

Anya frowned. "You used to know him. He hung out with Angel and all them."

"William?" The girl gasped, standing. "William is here? I have not seen him!" Her eyes widened and she grabbed Anya's wrists and smiled. "Where is he?"

Buffy stepped forward. "What do you want with Spike?"

Lillith ignored her and blinked happily. "Oh, William is alive! I'm glad! Where is he? May I see him?" She asked, letting out a soft giggle. "Oh I haven't seen him in so long!"

Buffy glared at the girl. "Um, excuse me. How do you know Spike? And what do you want with him?"

Dawn peeked around her and smiled. "Buffy's in love with Spike, but she refuses to admit it." Stepping forward, Dawn held out a hand. "I'm Dawn by the way. Surprisingly enough I'm not just the Slayer's sister. I do have a name." She giggled.

"Oh. I am Lillith. Though Anyanka refuses to call me by my name. She insists on calling me Lilly. You may call me whichever is convenient for you." The strange girl smiled and shook Dawn's hand. "Now do you know where Spike is? I would love to see him."

Dawn nodded excitedly, a slight blush coming to her face as she smiled. "Well I know where he lives, but I don't know where he is now."

"Now listen here!" Buffy and Xander called at the same time.

Willow stood, laughing slightly. "Sorry about them." She shook Lillith's hand and smiled. "I'm Willow, can I ask why a small girl like you is looking for Spike?" She asked, bending down like Anya had. "Spike's not the best of people to be around."

"She's not little Willow! Didn't you hear her earlier. She said she fell asleep around the 1800's. How old exactly are you?" Tara said, looking up at the child.

"I am very old. Though I do not look it. I am much older than all of you, nearly older than the Earth its self. But not quite. I met William many years ago in England. I was the only one he would allow to call him William. He went by Spike then, that was right before I was put to sleep."

Willow frowned. "Who put you to sleep? How?"

Lillith's head lowered slightly and she shrugged. "Angelus did it, or he got a witch to do it for him. Though I do not know how exactly."

"Well, you're awake now. Why don't you tell us where you come from." Giles said, sitting down at the table. "You could tell us about what you are. Why don't yo..."

The beads jingled behind them and they turned to see one trench-coat clad blonde staring at them in surprise. "Lil?"


	3. authors note

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating recently! I swear I'll update as soon as I can! I've been working on my book which is officially now published! Please check it out! Go onto the website called and type in Belladonna: the beginning by MD Moffitt. Please check it out! They're only 10ish dollars and I really need the publication! I promise I'll update everything soon! Don't worry, I'm working on them all now!


End file.
